The almost brokenhearted, very young couple
by Inspired Star Eyes
Summary: This is my very first one-shot, but it's a part of my story, Now or Never. I wrote it as a one-shot to keep my impatient readers intrested. Anyone who wants to is free to check it out. GenisxPresea Sorry if you disagree but I think its sweet.


For those of you who are reading this one shot and know about my story, Now or Never, go ahead and skip straigh to the one-shot.

For those of you who don't know and waited until the story was comeplete to read this, I will not have regular notes at the begining and the end, because this was originally written as a one-shot

For those of you who are reading this and don't know about my story, go ahead and check it out.

* * *

><p>It was a marvelous evening, indeed. There were fireflies roaming and crickets were softly chirping. Genis had picked a wonderful spot, if he did say so himself. Although it was the end of January, the air was suprisingly warm. Genis looked over and saw Presea smiling. He loved her for her smile.<p>

The tiny wooden bridge was just ahead, but the pathway was so nice that he could just walk on and on forever, so close to Presea. He kept walking straight and high, to make himself look a bit taller. Although he was only twelve, he had talked this night over with Lloyd and Zelos so many times. It was all thanks to Lloyd and Zelos, for teaching him the right things to say and do when he was near Presea. And, tonight, on that tiny bridge, he would confess his true feelings.

"We're almost there, Presea. Trust me, you'll love it."

"I hope so" Presea replied. She, like Genis, had anticipated this night for weeks. Sheena and Colette had helped her dig inside herself, find her problem and were helping Presea solve it. She had practiced what to say and do and was fully confident. Although, there still was that nag of nervousness and fear that she still had. All she knew it that she would no longer hide her feelings behind stupid excuses.

They finally arrived at the bridge. Presea gasped and her eyes grew wide. It was truly remarkable. She could see lily pads floating along the water and dancing koi fish quietly swimming. The river had a relaxingly suttle pace.

"Is it all right? Should we have gone to a different place?" Genis asked, his nervousness started to catch up with him

"Oh, no" she said "Its absolutly beautiful. And its so...peaceful" Presea turned to look at the river. She watched the koi fish.

"I agree. Its absolutly breathtaking." Genis said. Presea sighed with satisfaction.

"Its as beautiful as.." Genis stopped himself. Why was he hesitating? Women like bold men, so he should bulk up and be a man!

"Go on," Presea said. "I'm listening."

"Um...uh, as a uh...um a painting. Yeah, that's it a painting!"Genis lied.

"Genis," Presea laughed "I know you're lying. tell me the truth. I won't shoot you down, I'll be open to whatever you have to say." _Shoot._ He thought _Now I can't weasel out of this._ He took a deep breath and gathered up his courage.

"It's as beautiful as...um...t-the girl I'm in love with," It wasn't what he had hoped to say, but it was the truth.

"You are in love with someone?" Presea asked, slightly startled. She still continued to face the river, although she was paying full attention to Genis.

"Y-yeah. She's wonderful. I love everything about her. She's serious, compassionate, strong and has the cutest smile in the world." Genis said. Presea was starting to feel angry and upset.

"How much do you love her?" she asked, almost afraid to ask it.

"With all of my heart. There's no part of me that dosn't adore her." Genis said with honesty. Presea was on the verge of tears. This was almost worse than when she found out her father had died.

"B-but" she sniveled.

"Presea are you...Crying?"

"It does not matter. I-I just refuse t-to believe w-what you told me." she wanted to turn and face him and look Genis in the eye, but she still faced the river.

"Why are you so upset Presea? I thought that you'd be overjoyed!" This was not going according to plan.

"My hopes are being ruined. My soul is being crushed. I thought that this would be a lovely night. But, it is not. It is the worst night of my life and you expected me to be overjoyed that you have no room in your heart for me?" Oops.

Genis was taken aback.

"What? _Y-you_ love _me_? But I thought that you thought I was a kid! I thought you hated me! I thought that there would be no room in _your_ heart to love_ me_!"

Presea's tears stoped. Did she hear correctly? Genis wanted her to love him? She turned to face him and his face was on fire with embaressment.

"Is it true?" she asked "Is the girl you were talking about, the girl I was jelous of, is she really _me_?"

"Uh, um, I, well, um, heh, um, uh..y-yes" He stuttered then he quickly added "but you don't love me, do you. You just think I'm immature and childish."

Presea smiled and shook her head.

"No, Genis. I said that everytime I wanted to tell you my true feelings. Everytime I was going to tell you how great you were, I shut it down with a reasonable response. At first, I had no clue that I loved you. only that I had a nagging feeling to tell you something. It is only now do I realize that I've loved you for a long time and it is only now that I confess my love."

"I love you too, Presea. I liked from the first moment I met you and that slowly turned into love. I'm so happy that you feel the same."

They pulled in for a loving compassionate kiss. And when the finally broke apart, Genis was the first to speak.

"I suppose" he breathed, "That we acomplished our New Year's resolution?"

"Yes," Presea said "Thank you"

Genis and Presea smiled at each other before pulling in for a second kiss.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! It's my very first one shot and my very first solely romance chapter.<p> 


End file.
